Un momento a tu lado
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Nana se encontraba impaciente para que él llegara y por supuesto, ella deseaba tenerlo a su lado.


**Un rato a tu lado**

 **(A To Love Ru Fanfic)**

 **Pareja principal: Rito and Nana**

* * *

Nana estaba disfrutando de un día tranquilo en su safari virtual; ella se encontraban admirando el paisaje del lugar que ha cuidado por mucho tiempo y que había sido regalado por su hermana mayor. La princesa tenía puesto una camisa blanca muy familiar.

— Ese idiota no ha llegado — Murmuró la joven mientras tomaba un vaso con té caliente. — Es abestia debería saber que no es bueno hacer esperar a una princesa

La joven dio un sorbo a su bebida disfrutando del agradable sabor que está tenía y relajándose un poco. Nana con una de sus manos apretó la prenda ligeramente la cual se hallaba desabotonada del frente dejando expuesta su bella piel y mostrando que ella no llevaba prenda alguna que la cubriera debajo. Sólo esa camisa era su única prenda. Desesperándose un poco por la tardanza de su invitado, la princesa se levantó de su lugar para ir a buscarlos, pero al momento de llegar a la entrada notó como éste había llegado al fin.

— Llegas tarde — Dijo ella poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cintura —. Créeme que hacerme esperar es una gran falta de respeto, Bestia —

— Lo lamento — Se disculpó él — Momo había estado insistiendo en que me quedara con ella un rato más

Aquella persona era Yuuki Rito, el prometido de Lala y también su prometido.

— Pero ella sabe perfectamente que el día de hoy lo voy pasar contigo — A Nana poco le agradaba que su hermana menor se metiera a veces en sus asuntos.

— Lo sé — Respondió el castaño acercándose a la princesa quien ahora yacía cruzada de brazos. — ¿Estas molesta? — Preguntó Rito tomando a la princesa de su rostro.

— Bueno, al final es por ella que estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?

Regalándole una sonrisa angelical a su novio, Nana lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a donde ella estaba hace rato haciendo que el joven riera ante la dulce actitud de la princesa. Una vez llegaron ahí, Rito se sentó para dar lugar a que la princesa se sentará sobre sus piernas. La escena era romántica y dulce, tierna a la vez; el joven mantenía a la princesa pegada junto a él tomándola de la cintura y dejando su rostro junto al de ella mientras ambos observaban el majestuoso paisaje.

— Nana

— ¿Sí?

— Me gusta esto

Rito sabía perfectamente que tales palabras que eran simples, son bellas para Nana. La princesa cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente llamando la atención del chico.

— Es bueno que te guste estar junto a mí; se nota que tienes un buen gusto — Expresó ella para llevar sus manos a las de Rito quien se hallaba sonriente por las palabras que le dedicaba la princesa. — Aunque seas una bestia pervertida, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho

Él no podía negar que las palabras que le dedicó Nana era más que hermosas. Disfrutaban la compañía del otro, disfrutaban estar juntos; la vida de los dos cambio por completo al momento que ella confesó sus sentimientos por él. Nadie sabía que decir en ese momento y un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de sus corazones al punto de llevarlos a besarse. Desde ese día Nana y Rito habían dejado de lado sus temores dando paso a un relación mucho más estable.

— Tienes razón, también te quiero Nana — Dijo él para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Nana quien se sonrojo.

— ¡Bestia! — Exclamó ella sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó él para llevar su mano al desnudo vientre de su amada quien disfrutaba de la caricia que él le ofrecía.

— Momo nos matará si nos ve de esta manera — Contestó sonriente la princesa quien sentía la mano de Rito sobre su piel acercándose lentamente a su pecho. — Rito

La suave y dulce voz que Nana tenía era una música embriagante para los oídos de él. La amaba, amaba cada centímetro de la princesa. Desde su primer beso, cada día que podían buscaban estar juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— Nana, eres hermosa — Decía él para llevar su mano más arriba del vientre de Nana llegando al pecho de ella y sintiendo la suave respiración que Nana tenía.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? — Preguntó ella sin rodeos para tomar la mano del chico y llevarla hacia su seno derecho. — No tengo miedo, ¿lo sabes?

— Lo sé

Rito llevó sus dedos a tocar el suave pezón de Nana quien soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de su novio. Ella disfrutaba sentir los dedos del castaño pasando por su senos como también disfrutaba que Rito siguiera consintiendo aquellos ya erectos pezones de la princesa. Después de haber jugado con su seno derecho, la mano del chico se dirigió al izquierdo que ya estaba duro, un poco más que el otro.

— Rito — Pronunció ella su nombre en una voz llena de lujuria, felicidad y tranquilidad. — Sigue

Sin protestar, Rito bajo la mano que tenía en el vientre de Nana en dirección a la desnuda vagina de Nana que ya se encontraba húmeda por el trato que él le estaba dando.

— Ya te estás mojada — Dijo él llevando su mano a acariciar aquel lugar sagrado de la princesa.

— Es tú culpa — Respondió ella entre gemidos al sentir los suaves dedos de su Bestia acariciando su vagina con una delicadeza espectacular — Sigue — Repitió una vez más ella dispuesta a seguir con esto.

— Como digas, mi Nana

Aumentando más su ritmo, Rito se encontraba acariciando la vagina de Nana a la vez que apretaba y pellizcaba ambos pezones de Nana intercalando cada cierto tiempo alguno. Para Nana, esto seguía siendo increíble para ella, quien pese al tiempo que llevaba con Rito, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo como la primera vez.

— ¡Más! — Exclamó Nana al sentir su intimidad cada vez más caliente.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntaba Rito quien ya sentía que dentro de poco Nana llegaría al orgasmo.

— ¡Bestia!

Rito entendió con eso último que de verdad ella ansiaba tener sexo. Ella también decidió ayudar a Rito; tomando su cola y lamiéndola, Nana de inmediato sintió como el calor aumentaba en las paredes de su vagina y sus jugos comenzaban a escapar lentamente mojando los dedos de su amado quien disfrutaba escuchar los gemidos que ella lanzaba.

— ¡Rito! — Exclamó ella el nombre de él liberando aquellos jugos suyos.

Nana había llegado al orgasmo. Se sintió feliz, alegre por haberlo tenido y sobretodo, se sentía libre de poder ser así con el idiota que la enamoró a su manera.

— Nana — Con dulzura en su voz, Rito le habló a su novia —. ¿Cómo estuvo?

— Bueno — Respondió ella jadeante al sentir aún los dedos de Rito que pasaban por sus labios —. Me encantó

— Me alegra oír eso — Dándole un beso en su cabeza, Rito llevó sus mano toda mojada cerca de la boca de la princesa quien lamió los dedos que se hallaban empapados de sus jugos.

Ambos disfrutaban tener relaciones sexuales de manera libre y privada sin tener que ser interrumpidos. Nana era feliz siendo consentida por Rito y esté, a su vez, disfrutaba de estar con Nana siempre que podía. No existía un solo día que ellos dos no sintieran el cariño del otro siendo que a veces les dolía no verse.

— Me gustó, mis jugos saben muy deliciosos — Comentó Nana al terminar de limpiar la mano de su novio —. Con razón te gustan mucho, Bestia

Rito soltó una carcajada ante tal argumento que le daba su novia, aunque era verdad, él si disfrutaba de los jugos de la segunda princesa.

— De verdad los amo — Le susurró él al oído —. Amo todo de ti —

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de ambos, pero ambos sabían que era verdad. Rito disfrutaba de Nana y ella de igual manera disfrutaba de él. Justo al momento de ver al frente, Nana observó en el horizonte a una familia de una de las tantas especies que ella tenía en su safari haciendo que una idea cruzara por su mente.

— Rito — Llamó ella a su novio por su nombre.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me amas?

— Por supuesto

Nana dio un gran respiro después de recibir tal respuesta. Había confianza en la voz de Rito, por lo que ella ya no dudaba en contarle tal idea, aunque claro, existía la posibilidad de que él se negara.

— Rito — Nuevamente repitió el nombre de su amada bestia quien le veía un tanto confundida. — . Lo he pensado muy bien hasta ahora y hace tiempo que he querido saber si tú y yo… — Le era complicado, ella sabía que era complicado decir lo que ella ansiaba contarle al chico sintiéndose desmoronada al ver que su voz se había silenciado.

— Nana, puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que no me importa de qué se trate, te voy a escuchar — Dijo Rito intentando que la princesa volviera a tener el coraje que ella tenía en sus palabras. —. Estoy aquí contigo, mañana y siempre

— Bien, sólo no te enojes — Nana sabía que lo que ella quería era ir muy lejos y temía que todo se fuera al demonio con él —. ¿Amarías formar una familia junto a mí? — Preguntó finalmente ella dejando de lado su temor y sorprendiendo a Rito.

El castaño estaba sin palabras; la pregunta de Nana había sido directa, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sino que le asombraba la idea, más viniendo de alguien como lo es Nana. Sonriente, Rito abrazó un poco más fuerte a Nana dándole una lluvia de besos que sorprendió a la temerosa princesa.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondió él con alegría —. Quiero formar una familia junto a ti.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntaba ella un tanto asombrada.

— Nana, amaría formar una familia junto a ti. Después de todo, es a ti a quién amo.

La princesa comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad tras escuchar y ver que sus sentimientos y sueños eran correspondidos por él. Nana agradecía el haberle tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como Rito y se prometía que ella llegaría a ser la mejor esposa para él. Rito al verla, tomó su rostro con delicadeza para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios que ella correspondió para después separarse y verla a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?


End file.
